


i wanna wake up with your weight by my side

by under_the_silk_tree



Category: Psych
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/pseuds/under_the_silk_tree
Summary: Carlton checks on a very ill Gus





	i wanna wake up with your weight by my side

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta meridian_rose Written for hc_bingo prompt: Group Support. Title comes from the song [Hurricanes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mfladpK0AA) by Dido. I've wanted to write Gus/Carlton for awhile. I have always enjoyed their rare one on one interactions on the show, like when they tapped danced together in the episode "Feet Don't Kill Me Now." So finally I decided to just go for it, I hope you like it!

**~Psych~**

_Ring, ring, ring…_

Carlton rolled over fumbling for his cell phone on the nightstand, his fingertips managing to graze it just enough to knock the phone between the nightstand and the bed.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

“Dammit,” Carlton muttered, as he flipped on the bedside lamp, which caused him to squint against the painfully bright light.  Shoving his arm through the small gap, he winced in pain as the edge of the bedside table scrapped his skin. 

Finally he grasped the mislaid phone.  Pulling it up, Carlton managed to painfully re-scrape the same patch of skin, all the while cursing a blue streak.

Bringing it closer to his face, he saw it was only three o’clock in the morning and the number that flashed on the phone was unknown.

He pressed the answer button and growled out, “WHAT!”

“Hey Lassie. My man how’s it hanging?”

The tinny voice at the other end of the phone was instantly recognizable along with the blatant disrespect that was par for the course with Santa Barbara’s resident pain in the ass. 

“Spencer, you better have a damn good reason to wake me up in the middle of the night,” Carlton spit out, closing his eyes against the light.  One hand was holding the phone and the other was massaging his temple as he could feel a headache coming on. 

“Lassie, don’t be a dollar ninety-nine item at the ninety-nine cent store.  I only need a highly inconvenient favor.”

“No,” Carlton said, hanging up the phone.  Switching out the light, he placed his phone on the nightstand, before rolling over.

_Ring...ring…ring_

He squeezed his eyes shut determined to ignore the phone.  Carlton was tired; he had worked almost forty-eight hours and was desperately in need of sleep. 

Finally the phone went silent as the call went to voicemail.  Carlton felt a brief moment of guilt before he mentally shrugged it off and started to drift back to sleep.

_Beep…beep_

Carlton’s eyes shot open at the beeping sound that indicated he had received a text message.  He shut his eyes again, resolved to ignore it.

_Beep…beep_

He jerked the covers over his head but his rapid breathing soon made it stifling underneath his duvet.  Finally unable to take the heat and lack of oxygen any longer he shoved the comforter off only to be met with another beep.

Jackknifing upwards, Carlton grabbed his phone and squinted against the light from the screen.  All three messages were exactly the same:

_I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am, I am, I got married to the widow next door, She's been married seven times before, Second verse same as the first…_

Hitting the redial button, Carlton as soon as the line was picked up, said through clenched teeth, “This had better be life or death, Spencer.”

**~Psych~**

Sitting outside Gus’s house at three o’clock in the morning, Carlton questioned his life choices as he blew hot air into his cupped hands, trying to warm them up.  Even sunny Santa Barbara got cold in January, especially in the predawn.  Finally, realizing he had to get out of his car before he could complete his errand of mercy he opened the door, and closed it with a slam behind him.  Striding up the walkway, Carlton couldn’t believe he had driven all the way across town in the middle of the night.    

_“I don’t know man he had some bad pineapple salsa, or maybe the stomach flu? Who am I, Doctor Quinn?” Shawn said plaintively. “He wasn’t doing well earlier today and then this afternoon when I was talking to him he was feeling so bad that he had to get off the phone all of the sudden.   He was supposed to call me back but he never did and now he’s not answering the phone.”_

_“So why call me?” Carlton growled out, not willing to concede to Spencer so soon, although he was already getting up and pulling out clothes to put on.  Gus was his friend as well and if he was in trouble then he was going to go check on him.  He just wanted to give Spencer crap about it first._

_“Look if I had any other choice do you think I would call you?” Shawn said, tiredness and anxiety creeping into his voice for the first time.  “Jules and I are still half a country away on vacation.  Gus’s family is out of town.  I tried the Chief, my father, McNabb, Woody, and in desperation I even tried Fred down at the twenty-four hour quik-e-mart around the corner from Gus’ house.  I have tried everyone.”_

_Carlton had a biting comment on the tip of his tongue, but held back at the genuine worry in Spencer’s voice.  Shawn was a clown and a nuisance but he cared deeply for Gus.  So he decided to let him off the hook._

_“Fine I’ll go.”  Then he had abruptly hung up not waiting for Shawn to finish the effusive thank you that the man was shouting down the line._

Knocking rather loudly for three forty-five in the morning, Carlton waited barely a minute before leaning on the doorbell.  When the annoying buzz elicited no response, Carlton went over to the side of the house and looked in the garage window.  Gus’ ridiculously tiny blue car was there so he must be home, especially if he was as sick as Spencer claimed.  Walking around to the side yard, Carlton quickly gained access to the garage through an unlocked door and finding the interior door also unlocked vowed to speak to Gus about his home security because this was just ludicrous. 

“Gus?” Carlton said loudly as he walked down the hallway hoping the other man wouldn’t call the cops thinking he was an intruder.  He reflexively had one hand on his service weapon, before he forced himself to relax.  He was here to check on a friend…colleague…acquaintance?  Carlton shook his head at acquaintance.  He liked Gus as he seemed the more reasonable compared to his partner but he also went along with Spencer’s shenanigans, so he was a bit of a wild card as well.   Colleague was probably closer to the truth, but also not quite right … especially lately…

Rounding the corner into the living room, Carlton saw the coffee table lying on its side a potted plant on the ground next to it, and dirt spilling from the pot was half covering a cell phone.  Carlton quickly scanned the living room but saw no sign of Gus.  Bending over, he picked up the cell phone, shaking the dirt off of it, and pushing the home button.  He was unsurprised to discover that the phone was completely dead. 

He slipped it into his back pocket, and continued to look for one Burton Guster.  Seeing as both the living room and kitchen were empty, Carlton made his way back towards the bedroom.  He pushed open the door and grimaced at the state of the room; it was a mess.  A trail of clothes led from the doorway to the bed, most of the blankets and pillows were on the floor in a trail from the bed to the bathroom door, and there was a glass lying on its side next to the door.  Water had soaked into the carpet leaving a wet patch. 

Heading towards the bathroom, Carlton pushed opened the slightly ajar door.  On the white tile floor Gus was curled up next to the toilet.  Rushing forward and kneeling down next to him, Carlton let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gus was breathing. 

“Guster?” Carlton said in a low voice.  When there was no response he placed a hand on Gus’ forehead and discovered to his concern that the other man was running a high fever. 

Trying again, Carlton gave Burton’s shoulder a gentle shake, and said in a slightly louder voice “Gus!?”

Gus jerked and then gave a low whine; with his eyes still closed and in a voice that sounded like he had been swallowing rocks said, “Whoever you are if you’re here to kill me…honestly I don’t care…go ahead…at this point it would be an improvement.”

Carlton frowned and rolled Gus over on his back, the man looked like death warmed over.  His face was haggard and he had sweated through his shirt.  He was also shivering though whether it was from the fever or because he was lying on the tiled floor in only an undershirt and boxers, Carlton wasn’t sure. 

Finally, Gus cracked open his eyes and stared blearily up at him and asked, “’m I hallucinating?”

Carlton snorted and then said in amusement, “Am I really what you dream about?”

There was a long pause where Gus looked bewildered, before he said, “Sometimes...”  Then his voice dropped to a whisper, “How did you find out?”

Now it was Carlton’s turn to be confused before he shook his head chalking it up to the fever. “Let’s sit you up.”

Gus nodded and then shakily pushed himself up, and Carlton helped him to lean against the tub.  The heat that was coming off the other man was concerning him.  Gus then put his head in his hands wincing in pain. 

“Headache?”

Gus nodded gingerly while covering his eyes with his hand.  Realizing the overhead light probably wasn’t doing Gus’ headache any favors, Carlton reached over and flicked the switch causing the room to go dark, the light from the bedroom providing enough to see by.  Gus dropped his hand from his eyes and then leaned his head against the wall his eyes at half mast. 

Carlton’s concern growing he opened the medicine cabinet over the sink until he found what he was looking for on the third shelf.  Grabbing the digital thermometer, Carlton then squatted down next to Gus and said awkwardly, “Uh…open up.”

Gus’ eyebrows drew together like he was confused but he opened his mouth and let Carlton stick the thermometer under his tongue.  There was complete silence in the bathroom as they waited.  Carlton was never one for idle chitchat and Gus even if he didn’t have a thermometer in his mouth looked like he was seriously considering passing back out as he started tilting sideways.   

“Whoa whoa…” Carlton said, as he knelt back down gently pushing Gus back up.  Just as he righted the sick man the thermometer beeped.  Taking the thermometer from Gus, Carlton couldn’t help but be shocked when it read 104.5. 

Carlton had taken first aid when he was in the academy so he knew it was high but he was kind of at a loss about what to do next.  He knew who he wanted to call for help, but it probably wasn’t a good idea.  As he stood there leaning up against the sink his phone in one hand and a germy thermometer in the other Carlton didn’t know what to do because calling your boss at four-thirty in the morning was probably career suicide.  But as he watched Gus give a full body shudder before he seemed to curl in on himself, Carlton opened his phone and hit Chief Vick’s number. 

Listening to the phone ring, Carlton knew it was a long shot as Spencer had already tried to get a hold of the Chief.  So he was surprised when his boss picked up.

“Carlton?” a surprisingly chipper voice queried.

“Chief, I am sorry to call so early…,” Carlton started but was interrupted.

 “That’s okay we’ve had quite the night here so I haven’t actually been to bed yet,” Chief Vick said. 

“Is everything okay?” Carlton couldn’t help but ask.

“Our basement flooded and we have been running up and down the stairs all night trying to rescue what we could before it could be damaged by the water.  I left my phone upstairs and only heard it when you called because I was changing.  Although I am a little disturbed that Spencer called a few times around midnight hopefully - it wasn’t anything to important…” she said her voice fading in and out like she was walking around while speaking.

“Actually after he tried to get a hold of you he called me.  He needed someone to check on Gus who is very ill,” Carlton broke in, in a rush wanting to get to the matter at hand. 

“And you went?”

She sounded shocked, insultingly so in Carlton’s opinion, so with gritted teeth he said, “Yes I went.  I found Gus on the bathroom floor; he has a temperature of 104.”

“Wow that’s high.  When Iris was little and her temperature skyrocketed like that the doc had me give her a lukewarm bath or shower and then give her some Tylenol…”

She broke off and then there was a muffled conversation before she came back and asked distractedly, “There is a nasty stomach flu going around.  Is he vomiting?”

Carlton made a face and then said, “From the smell in here I would say yes.” 

“Then you need to keep him hydrated.  After his shower get him some Gatorade or water.  If he keeps the liquids down then I would try some dry toast or some soup,” Vick said, before shouting, “No no no we have to get all the boxes up and out of the basement first and then we will sort through them!”

Carlton yanked the phone away from his ear in defense of his hearing before asking, “Anything else?”

“No I don’t think so.  In an hour or so I will call McNabb, the man makes a chicken soup that could’ve resurrected Lazarus.  I’ll have him bring some over.”  There was more muffled shouting before she came back on and said, “I have to go but keep me updated and if his temperature goes up rather than down or he becomes unresponsive then you need to take him in.”

“Yes, Chief…” Carlton started to say before he realized he had been hung up on. 

Shaking his head and putting the phone down on the counter, Carlton once again rooted through the medicine cabinet.  He gave a breathy _aha_ when he found the Tylenol.  Pouring out a couple, he then filled the tumbler that had been left on the counter with water.  He just hoped Gus would be able to keep the pills down, but he figured he didn’t have any choice but to try. 

Turning, he saw that Gus no longer had his eyes closed instead they were watching him.  Carlton knelt down next to him and offered the water and medicine he had found.  Gus reached for the water and Tylonel with hands that shook.  Carlton handed him the two white pills but helped him bring the glass of water up to his mouth.  Gus swallowed them down with a wince then rested his head against the wall behind him.  He looked so defeated.  Carlton couldn’t help placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and give him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  When Gus gave him a small smile in return it made something warm unfurl in Carlton’s chest.  Unsure of what to do with the rush of tenderness that that smile had elicited Carlton looked away and then stood, turning on the shower.

Going into the bedroom, he gathered up the clothes and towels that Gus would need.  He checked the water and found it was tepid at best, which was what they wanted. 

Kneeling down next to Gus, Carlton said, “The Chief said that we need to get your temperature down so she suggested a lukewarm shower.”

Gus just stared at Carlton with a quizzical look on his face.

“Uh…do you think you can get in there or…do you need help?” Carlton asked awkwardly, blushing a bit, hoping with all of his heart that Gus would not need his help. 

Gus’ eyes widened as he finally understood what Carlton was saying, and then with a thick swallow said, “Let me try to stand first before I answer.”

Carlton moved to one side, but reached out and grasped Gus’ upper arm and helped pull him up.  Once standing Carlton let go, although he stayed close just in case.

Gus wavered in front of him but stayed vertical. Gus then gave him a wan triumphant look … right before he staggered to the side. 

“Whoa easy there Gus,” Carlton said as his hands shot out catching the younger man before he could fall.       

With his hands on Gus’ upper arms Carlton steadied him.  The heat coming off of him was almost overwhelming and he knew that they needed to get his temperature down quickly.  Carlton cleared his throat and said, “Okay Guster, it looks like this is going to be a team event.”

“Let’s gets your shirt off,” Carlton stated, in what he hoped was a confident tone of voice.  Lifting his hands off Gus’ arms, Carlton waited a beat to make sure he could stand on his own two feet.  When Gus stayed vertical, Carlton reached for the hem of his undershirt, slowly drawing it up his torso and then gentle pulling it over his head. 

“Um … okay next is your … um boxers should …” Carlton trailed off as he felt the heat rise in his face.  He didn’t understand why he was getting so flustered, it was just one friend helping another. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Gus rasped out with a slightly amused look on his face, “I got this … just … just make sure I don’t fall over.”  Then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. 

Carlton’s eyes shifted immediately up and a few inches above Gus’ right shoulder, in order to keep an eye on his friend but also to give the man as much privacy as possible. 

It was one of those shower bath combos so when Gus stepped over the side of the tub Carlton had to hold onto his arm and take most of his weight. 

As soon as the lukewarm water hit Gus, he made a pained sound and started to get back out. 

Carlton blocked his way gently moving Gus until he was under the spray.  Carlton was now half way leaning into the shower getting rather damp and said, “I’m sorry. I know it feels cold but that is only because your fever is so high.  You need to stay in for at least few minutes.”

Gus reluctantly nodded shivering as he stood under the water.

Carlton stood next to the shower to make sure Gus stayed upright.  It was the longest ten minutes of his life, he felt bad watching Gus shiver as he stood hunched over allowing the tepid water run over him even though Carlton knew this was the best thing for his friend’s fever.  Finally he turned the shower off and helped Gus step back out.  He once again stood guard as Burton half-heartedly dried himself off and then dressed in the sleep pants and white tank top Carlton had laid out. 

Gus leaned heavily against the wall, thermometer in his mouth, as they waited for it to beep.  When it finally did, Carlton was relieved to see Gus’ temperature was two degrees lower. Gus staggered into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, curling into a fetal position. 

“How’s your stomach feeling?” Carlton asked as he untangled the sheet from the comforter where they lay on the floor.

“It feels sore and a bit fragile but I don’t think I am going to throw up again,” Gus whispered, eyes closed. 

Drawing the sheet over Gus, Carlton debated about the comforter before deciding against it, not wanting to make the fever worse by overheating him.  “Don’t fall asleep yet.  You are probably dehydrated.”

Carlton walked quickly down the hall and into the kitchen.  Opening the pantry cupboards, he was very relieved to see there were several bottles of Gatorade, thankfully he wouldn’t have to make a five am run to the store.  Returning to the bedroom, Carlton helped Gus sit up a bit and got him to drink a quarter of the rehydrating liquid before he set it on the nightstand.  As Gus settled back down Carlton turned to leave.  Gus suddenly reached out and snagged his right hand causing Carlton to turn back.

“Are you leaving?” Gus asked in a rough voice, his eyes squinting up at him in concern.

The warmth of Gus’ hand in his caused Carlton to gently curl his fingers around the younger man’s and hearing the worry in his voice, the detective rushed to reassure him, “No, I’ll just be in the other room.”

Gus relaxed at his words letting go of Carlton closing his eyes with a sigh. 

Carlton walked down the hall brushing his fingertips across his palm, unconsciously chasing the phantom feel of Gus’ hand in his. 

**~Psych~**

Carlton made quick work cleaning up the mess of the overturned coffee table and potted plant, and then he plugged in Gus’ phone so it could charge.  Glancing at his watch, he saw it was past five in the morning.  He would usually be getting ready for work about now, so he would need to leave soon if he was going to be on time.  Carlton was a stickler when it came to his work attendance; it was a point of pride that he rarely missed a day as part of Santa Barbara’s finest.  But … he couldn’t just leave Gus in his current condition … plus he had given his word. 

With a decisive nod Carlton pulled out his phone and texted McNabb.  The junior officer texted back right away; apparently the Chief had already been in contact, and he was currently brewing up his famous chicken soup.  Carlton rolled his eyes at the use of the dancing chicken gif to impart this information, and then asked McNabb to swing by the station and pick-up the cold case file on his desk and bring it with him.  Carlton didn’t bother to respond to the double thumbs up emojis that the other man sent, before he gathered up the loose dishes and cups from what looked like an interrupted meal, quickly rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher.  He could work on the cold case here as well as at the station. 

Looking around he didn’t see anything else he could do and McNabb would probably be another hour, so Carlton sat down.  Then before he forgot again he sent off a quick text telling Shawn about Gus and that his friend was okay.  Carlton then turned his phone to silent.  Now that he was off his feet, Carlton felt a wave of tiredness sweep over him.  Feeling every minute of this morning’s interrupted sleep, he shifted a bit until he could comfortably lean his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. 

As Carlton settled deeper into the couch, he slowly fell asleep.

**~Psych~**

A muffled noise off to his right brought him back to awareness.  He opened his eyes reluctantly and was greeted by the sight of Gus standing in the doorway wrapped in a blanket. 

“What’s wrong?” Carlton asked behind a yawn, sitting up and stretching a bit as he did so.

Gus didn’t say anything instead he shuffled towards him and sat down on the couch.  Carlton opened his mouth to ask again but then Gus scooted a bit closer before he tipped sideways so his shoulder was up against Carlton’s leg and his head was pillowed on his thigh.  The question he was going to ask died on his tongue, as Gus wiggled a bit until he got more comfortable. 

“I couldn’t sleep my head hurts too much,” Gus said in a low rough voice.

Carlton’s right hand still hovered over Gus in an awkward manner unsure of where to place it and what to do with this unexpected turn of events.  At Gus’ words Carlton felt his concern grow.  Placing his hand on Gus’ forehead, Carlton was relieved to feel that his fever wasn’t any worse.  It was too early for more medication, so Carlton wasn’t sure what else he could do.  Although…from time to time Carlton would get migraines and really the only thing that would help would be for him to massage his temples and neck.

Drawing his fingers from Gus’ forehead Carlton started gently massaging the other man’s temple, making sure he didn’t apply too much pressure.  “Is this okay?”

“Yeah…feels good,” Gus said sleepily, “It’s helping.”

So Carlton continued, going from his temple to the back of his neck and back again until he heard a soft snoring sound coming from Gus.  Smiling slightly, Carlton stopped, resting his hand on Gus shoulder.  Once again leaning his head back on the back of the couch, Carlton closed his eyes.  With warmth of Gus against him and his own exhaustion he allowed himself to drift off. 

As he drifted his thoughts slipped from the iron grasp he usually kept on them.

It had been a long time since he had been this close to someone else.  He didn’t have any really good friends that he would feel comfortable enough with to allow this familiarity and his romantic prospects had been scarce since his ex Victoria had made her wishes final by having him sign the divorce papers.  He had dated a few people, Shannon who he had met at a bar, Beth who worked at his doctor’s office, and Keith who he had met at the bakery around the corner from his home.  Only a date or two and then they would stop returning his calls or he would “lose” their number.  He’s never been good at being intimate with others, physically or otherwise, to allow them to be close enough to see who he was, it made him feel uneasy, vulnerable. And he was fine with being alone … really he was … but at the same time being this close with Gus was… nice… more than nice it was even comfortable in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe even since Victoria... 

That thought made him turn his head and open his eyes, looking at the man sleeping next to him.  Just that fact filled him with wonder that Gus trusted him enough to seek him out for comfort.  Carlton traced Gus’ features with his eyes as he contemplated the younger man.  For most of their acquaintance Gus had been part of a package deal.  When he saw Shawn there was Gus and vice versa never one without the other. 

Although lately now that he thought about it, Gus had seemed to make more of a point of smoothing over any of Carlton’s ruffled feathers caused by some of Shawn’s more outrageous high jinks.  Also over the last couple of months, Gus had started lingering longer and longer at the station after a case when Shawn and Juliet had already left for the day.  They would talk a bit either at his desk or they would go across the street to the café and get a bite to eat, sometimes it was awkward … but most of the time it wasn’t, and when it wasn’t the conversation flowed between them naturally and they would talk about a case or Carlton would ask about Gus’ other job.  Carlton had noticed that Gus always lit up when he asked about his work at the pharmaceutical company, so he had made a conscious decision to always do so.  The other man really seemed to appreciate the fact that he did.  Gus honestly loved his job and that was something Carlton could understand, it was something they had in common.  Carlton loved being a detective.  He loved getting justice for the victims and answers for their family members. 

The downside of being a detective, as much as he loved it, was that it made it difficult to have any life outside of the station and most of the time he was fine with it.  But being here with Gus made him realize what he was maybe missing out on.  Looking down at the sleeping man, Carlton couldn’t help but wonder.

_How did Gus feel about him?_

Carlton shook his head at his thoughts; although he and Gus had gotten closer lately there is a difference between becoming friends and becoming more than.  He wasn’t even sure Gus was into men.   _And even if he was why would Gus want him?_

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts that were spiraling downwards and Carlton was thankful for the interruption.  He gently slid his leg out from under Gus’ head trying not to disturb him, and he was very grateful when he succeeded and the younger man shifted in his sleep but didn’t wake up. 

Walking quickly to the front door so they wouldn’t knock again, Carlton opened it thankful for once in his life to see McNabb’s smiling face. 

McNabb boomed, “Hello...”

“Shhhhh,” Carlton whispered, putting a finger to his lips.  Glancing over at the couch he was relieved to see that Gus hadn’t stirred. 

Stepping out into the porch, Carlton said, “Keep your voice down.  Gus just got to sleep.”

“Oh, sorry,” McNabb whispered looking chagrined, and then thrust a covered pot with a stack of papers on it towards Carlton, “Here are the files you wanted and the soup.”

Carlton made a hasty grab for the proffered soup.  Trying his best to keep the pot upright and files from sliding off, he barely kept his temper, because after all the junior officer was doing him a favor, and so through tightly clenched teeth Carlton ground out, “Thank you.”

“No problem” McNabb bellowed with a salute and a smile before he ambled off.

Rolling his eyes, Carlton went back inside placing the soup in the fridge and then put the files on the table.  A jaw cracking yawn convinced him to start a pot of coffee, thankfully Gus’ machine was like his own and soon the lovely scent of coffee was wafting through the kitchen.  Sitting down with a large cup of coffee, he got to work on the Thomas Rhodes case.  It was over 30 years old but Carlton always went back to it when he had a slow day, one day he would crack it.  Only two sentences in and he was immersed in the decades long mystery.

**~Psych~**

It wasn’t until his back started hurting from sitting still for too long that he was brought out of his work induced stupor and looking at his watch he surprised to see it was past noon.  Carlton refilled his coffee cup placing it on the table then went into the living room to check on Gus.  The man was still sleeping.  Gus shifted slightly before snuggling deeper into his blanket, and Carlton couldn’t help the small grin the crossed his face.

It had been over five hours so Gus should probably eat, but then again maybe sleep would be better?  He gnawed over his options for a few moments before shaking himself, he was usually more decisive then this but he didn’t want to make his friend sicker.   

Kneeling down next to the couch, Carlton placed a hand on Gus’ forehead and then was relieved although slightly warm it was nothing like it had been.   Still indecisive the decision was taken away from him when Gus opened his eyes.  Gus blinked sleepily at him before he smiled softly up at the detective.

Carlton couldn’t help returning the smile, and was surprised by the overwhelming urge to lean over kiss him.  Standing abruptly and putting a little distance between them in order to squash the urge to do so, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

Gus stretched a bit before saying, “I’m not ready to run a marathon but I actually do feel better.”

“McNabb brought over some soup.  I could heat it up for you if you like?” Carlton said. 

“My stomach still feels tender but I am hungry.  I could try a few bites,” Gus said as he slowly stood, he wobbled a bit as he walked into the kitchen, causing Carlton to stand close behind just in case. 

Gus immediately settled into one of the kitchen table chairs, blanket still around his shoulders as Carlton retrieved the soup from the fridge and placing pot on the stove he turned the burner on.  Carlton also poured Gus some more Gatorade and set it before him.   

“Is this the Rhodes case?”

Carlton turned around and said, “Yes, I thought I could work on it while I was here.”

Gus shuffled a few papers until he came upon a grainy photo of two men leaning against an old Bel Air grinning widely at the camera.  He picked it up and looked at Carlton questioningly. 

Carlton answered the silent question as he checked on the temperature of the soup he needed it warm but not scalding hot because he wanted Gus to be able to eat it as soon as possible, he said, “Thomas Rhodes is the one on the right.  He was a husband and soon to be father who went missing under suspicious circumstances.  One day back in 1980 he went out for ice cream for his pregnant wife and never came back.”  He ladled the soup into the bowl and placed it and a spoon in front of Gus before continuing, “The police at the time chalked it up to a man not being able to handle the responsibility of becoming a father, but his wife swore up and down he had been looking forward to the baby being born. After chasing down a few leads neither Mr. Rhodes nor his 1959 Bel Air could be found.”

Gus contemplated the photo for a minute before putting the picture down and picking his spoon up stirring his soup.  “So what has piqued your interest in this case?  I’ve seen it on your desk a lot,” Gus gathered a bit of the soup on his spoon and looked at it skeptically before he continued, “Is it personal?”

Carlton who had started to gather up the papers strewn across the table looked at him in surprise.  No one who had seen him working on the case had seemed to realize it was of a personal interest to him.  “Well yes actually.”  He finished picking up the rest of the papers and photos except for the one Gus had been looking at.  Once done he sat down next to him and picked up picture, “The man on the right is Thomas Rhodes, the man on the left is my father,” Carlton explained quietly.    

Gus’ eyes widened as he took in the picture again.  “So that is your uncle?”

Carlton nodded, “He was my father’s half brother.  We lived next door to him and my aunt Ruth when I was growing up.” Carlton gently placed the photo on the top of the pile of papers, “I think I lived more at their house then my own.”

Closing the file folder, Carlton fiddled with one bent corner and said, “The summer he disappeared everything changed.  Aunt Ruth miscarried and became so depressed she wouldn’t get out of bed, my mom tried to help as much as she could but eventually it was decided to send Ruth to her mom’s in Florida.  That was the last I saw of her.  She was killed in a car accident a few years later.  They never found hide nor hair of my uncle.  My father always maintained his brother wouldn’t have just walked away from his wife or him.  My father …,” Carlton stopped and roughly cleared his throat, “My father changed as well he became harsher with me and my mom. Nothing was ever the same…”

Carlton trailed off closer to tears then he had been in a long time, lost in the hurt and confusion of that summer.  He was brought back to the here and now when he felt Gus’ hand cover his.  Looking up he met the other man’s eyes, they were full of sympathy and affection.  Carlton unconsciously turned his hand and threaded their fingers together.  Time held still. He felt Gus’ thumb move slowly back and forth across the back of his hand.  He had never told that story to anyone; it was too personal too private, but he knew with Gus it would be safe.

Feeling overwhelmed, Carlton gently disentangled his hand from Gus and smiled his thanks to the other man and said, “You better eat up or your soup will be cold.” Standing he started to put the leftover soup in a container, avoiding eye contact with Gus.  He was glad he had shared his uncle’s story with the other man but he wasn’t sure where they stood, so now he wasn’t sure how to act. 

Gus took a cautious bite of soup and then made a delighted noise.  After a few more bites Gus said, “Wow this is really good!  I didn’t know McNabb could cook like this.”

Carlton finally felt back in control so he finished cleaning up, and returned to the table.  Digging into his own bowl of soup, he had to concede Gus was right the soup was delicious.

When Gus had finished just over half of his soup he sat back and said, “This is the best chicken soup I have ever tasted but I don’t want to overdo it.”

Carlton nodded his understanding; with as sick as Gus had been taking it easy till they knew for sure he wasn’t going to throw up again was a smart move.

He was finishing up his soup when he noticed Gus was nervously shooting glances in his direction.  Concerned Carlton asked, “Everything okay?”

“Umm… I am just going to throw this out there but if you want I am sure Shawn would be willing to look over the case.  I know you two do not get along but he might be able to help…” Gus said his voice trailing off towards the end. 

Carlton felt an immediate and harsh _hell no_ well up in his throat but looking at Gus he saw the other man fiddling anxiously with his spoon.  He deflated a bit knowing that Gus was only trying to help and although he would never admit it out loud Spencer could … at times … be useful.  So he said, “I’m not sure I am ready for Spencer to run roughshod over my uncle’s case,” softening his tone, hoping he didn’t offend Gus at not taking him up on his offer. 

Instead Gus nodded, “I understand, Shawn can be a bull in a china shop when it comes to the cases he works on.  If you ever change your mind the offer stands.”

Carlton stood and patted Gus on the shoulder before he gathered up the bowls and placed them in the sink. 

 

**~Psych~**

Gus kept looking at Lassiter out of the side of his eye as the two of them sat side by side on the couch watching a movie.  He was worried that he had pushed the man too hard when he had reached out and took his hand.  It had been an impulsive move on his part.  Carlton wasn’t one to share much of a personal nature so when he had opened up about his uncle’s case Gus had felt all of the tenderness he usually tried to hide well up and he had reached out, wanting to offer some comfort.  His heart had fluttered in his chest when Carlton had actually responded by entwining their fingers together. 

After lunch Gus had called Shawn and reassured him he was well, then he had taken a real shower, brushed his teeth and put clean clothes on.  He had been worried the detective would take off now that Gus was no longer in need of so much help.  But when he had returned to the living room Carlton had been there, thermometer in hand.  After waiting an awkward few minutes for the contraption to beep, they were both relieved to see that Gus’ temp was only one degree above average and although he wasn’t feeling back to normal he was feeling a whole lot better.  Since it was already past two and the work day was pretty much shot for both men Gus had invited Carlton to stay and keep him company while he rested.  He had been relieved when Lassiter had agreed and after some good natured arguing they had settled on the movie _Tap_ with Gregory Hines.  Gus was still trying to talk Carlton into giving tap dancing a try, he could tell the other man really wanted to because every time Gus brought up his tap classes the detective would pepper him with questions.  As they settled next to each other on the couch, Carlton, who had never seen the film, seemed to be immediately entranced by Gregory Hines’ portrayal of Max, Gus on the other hand, who had seen the movie a million times kept getting distracted by the closeness of the other man. 

His relationship with the detective had started innocently enough.  For as long as Gus had known the man he had thought of him as: Carlton Lassiter Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department and resident stick in the mud.  Although it may have been a bit harsh, Gus had kinda seen Carlton as a lonely miserable human being.  The man was always coming down hard on Shawn, and doubting his ability to solve cases even though Shawn had proven himself time and time again.  Although Carlton seemed to cut Gus some slack during his tirades against Shawn, Gus never given much thought to how Lassiter actually felt about him.  Then Shawn and Juliet finally got their act together and realized that they loved each other and Gus decided to give the new couple some space.  At first he would just go home after a case and find something to do at his house.  He could admit to the fact that he soon realized he was lonely, maybe that’s why one night he started up a conversation with Lassiter.  He couldn’t even remember exactly what the two of them had talked about but that had been the start.  

After that he would find himself lingering at Carlton’s desk, the two of them would talk for awhile or they would go to lunch or dinner together, on the detective’s break.  He chalked it up as a way to pass the time.  It was odd at first, just the two of them without Shawn or Juliet, but eventually they became friends.

Then it happened.

Gus had been sitting across from Carlton, eating a sandwich listening to the other man talk about his day off when Gus had made some offhand remark that had made Lassie chuckle.   Making the stern too serious detective laugh had warmed Gus.   He also couldn’t help but notice how handsome Carlton was when he just let go and laughed and how blue Lassiter’s eyes were, how they crinkled in the corners, and it was in that moment Gus had realized something he had apparently never acknowledged.  He was attracted to Carlton Lassiter, not only that but he had developed a crush on the other man. 

Gus was unsure what to do with this new information and so he had avoided Carlton for a few days but then he found he had missed Lassiter and had missed the time they had spent together.  So he had gone back to hanging out with Carlton whenever possible and trying to figure out how to broach the subject of maybe making their lunch dates actual dates, all without ruining their tentative friendship.  So far he hadn’t come up with anything.  Also he worried about whether Carlton cared about him as anything other than a work acquaintance. 

That is until today.

Carlton on behest Shawn, who got on his last nerve, had come over in the middle of the night to check on him, to take care of him.  He had helped Gus bring his fever down, he had cleaned up after him, he had allowed Gus to use him as a pillow, and when Gus had woken up from his nap the way Lassiter had looked at him … for a minute Gus had thought the other man would lean over and kiss him. Gus hadn’t realized until that moment how desperately he had wanted Carlton to kiss him.  So maybe Lassiter did have feelings for him and now that Gus was feeling better maybe now would be a good time to see if that was true.

Sneaking another glance at Carlton who was still engrossed in the movie, Gus rubbed his hands together nervously before he moved closer, now sitting close enough that he was pressed up against the other mans side.  As a move it was subtle but at the same time two guys just hanging out watching TV would not sit this close together, so hopefully it would get his point across.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gus saw Carlton look at him and then bring his arms up in a stretch and brought them down with one arm now stretched along Gus’ shoulders.  Gus smiled faintly in amusement at the clichéd move before he tucked himself further under Carlton’s arm and laying his head on the detective’s shoulder, placing one hand on the other man’s chest.  Gus’ heart was racing a million miles a minute.   This was actually happening.  They both shifted a bit until they were comfortable, eyes locked on the screen in front of them, too afraid to say anything that could shatter this fragile moment.

**~Psych~**

Gus’ first thought on waking was one of confusion.  He knew he was in the living room and that he was lying on his couch, but that was odd.  Gus had a hard time sleeping anywhere except his bed.  The room was dark except for what light was coming from the television that was still on.  Then he felt a heavy weight on the right side of his body. 

Looking down he saw it was Carlton laying half on top of him his head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep.  Gus unconsciously tightened his arms around the other man as he tried to piece together how they had ended up in this position.  The last thing he could remember was they had started another movie and Carlton had pulled him back into his arms.  They must have fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, although he had no idea how they went from sitting up to lying down. 

However they ended up in this position Gus didn’t mind in the slightest, he had had dreams that started this way but he never thought they would come true.  As he was debating just going back to sleep, Carlton stirred and then woke up a look of disorientation on his face.  He looked up and met Gus' eyes his confusion turning to a look of affection.

Carlton propped himself up on his elbow and asked gently, “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

The other man  nodded with a distracted air and then scooted up just a bit until he was eye to eye with Gus, “Is this okay?” he asked uncertainty awash in his blue eyes. 

Gus swallowed thickly and then said gruffly, “Yes.”

Carlton dipped his head and Gus closed his eyes in anticipation, as the other man brushed a kiss against his mouth.  Parting his lips, Gus deepened the kiss quickly.  He moaned low in this throat when Carlton covered his body with his own.  Wrapping one leg over Carlton’s hip, Gus tried to pull him even closer.  The passion between them exploding as both men finally were able to reach out and touch all that they wanted. 

Gus tilted his head back as Carlton kissed and licked his way down the column of his neck pausing at the pulse point and nibbling gently.  Gus had to bite his lip to stifle a groan when the older man’s hand slid underneath his shirt.  Trembling slightly as Carlton’s hand gently brushed against his stomach muscles, Gus’ arched his back urging the other man on.  When the other man’s thumb stroked over his nipple, he moaned out Carlton’s name and the detective surged upwards once again capturing Gus’ mouth, his tongue sweeping in. His hands that had been wrapped around Carlton’s back now slid down grabbing the other man’s ass pulling him deeper into the vee of his thighs, their hips grinding together.  

As good as it felt Gus started to feel a bit dizzy, so he broke the kiss in order to take in a few deep breaths.  Carlton immediately pushed himself up and asked his voice gruff with concern, “Are you okay?”

Mortified Gus said, “I’m sorry.  I just need a breather.”

Carlton was radiating concern as he sat all the way up, helping Gus do the same and said, “No I’m sorry.  You’ve been sick and here I am pawing at you.”

Gus shook his head at his apology. With the mood officially broken he was more worried that he had blown it.  Glancing over at the other man but not quite able to meet his eyes, Gus said hurriedly, “I do want to…I’m just not quite up to…” his voice trailed off in embarrassment as he looked down at his hands now resting in his lap.

“Hey,” Carlton said reaching for his hand entwining their fingers together again and when Gus finally looked over at him he continued in a soft reassuring voice, “We have time. Okay?”

Gus nodded not trusting himself to speak. 

Then Carlton stood pulling Gus with him, “It’s past nine you should go to bed and get some proper rest.”

Gus stepped into Carlton’s space and felt a thrill when the other man immediately put his arms around him.  “Can you stay with me?” Gus asked and then quickly continued, “Just to sleep.”

Carlton’s blue eyes softened and tenderly placing a hand on the side of Gus’ face, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth and said, “I would like that.”

Now it was Gus’ turn to pull Carlton with him as he moved down the hall and into the bedroom.  They quickly stripped the bed and changed the sheets.  Then Gus got in and watched as Carlton took off his shirt and neatly folded it and placed it on the dresser.  He felt a curl of desire as Carlton boldly met and held his gaze while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them down and away, leaving him in just his undershirt and boxers.  It felt like a promise, that Gus really wanted to collect on when he felt a bit better.

Carlton then slid underneath the covers and Gus turned onto his side, wanting to feel Carlton’s arms around him once more.  The detective complied and pulled Gus tightly against him until the other man could feel Carlton’s chest against his back and their legs were entangled together.   Carlton then placed one arm around his waist his fingertips lightly brushing against Gus’ stomach where his shirt had rode up. 

They lay in silence, just enjoying being together.  Gus’ eyes slipped closed as the day caught up to him. 

He was almost asleep when Carlton said softly, “Tomorrow is Friday, and as long as I don’t catch a case I should get off on time.  I would like to take you out on a real date.  If you want?”

Eyes still closed, Gus smiled widely feeling a burst of happiness at his words and said, “I’d like that.”

Carlton kissed his bare shoulder in response and whispered, “Goodnight, Gus.”

Gus feeling an overwhelming sense of joy and anticipation for tomorrow, he returned, “Goodnight, Carlton.”

Their breathing evened out and soon they were fast asleep.

**The End**


End file.
